


Dusk Till Dawn.

by xxitisbluexx



Series: Two roads. One castle [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, POV Jon Snow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxitisbluexx/pseuds/xxitisbluexx
Summary: Allí, a lomos de un caballo moribundo, Arya Stark se presentó frente a él como las respuestas a sus plegarias para encontrar el camino a seguir.«A veces dos caminos diferentes llevan al mismo castillo.»





	Dusk Till Dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Estoy de regreso!
> 
> Lamento estar tan desaparecida, pero la universidad está robando todo mi tiempo libre.
> 
> Hoy vengo a inaugurar una nueva serie, y publicar un nuevo fic Jon/Arya, porque extrañaba escribir esta pareja, y desde que vi el nuevo teaser no puedo sacarme a estos dos de la cabeza. ♥
> 
> Sólo una rápida aclaración antes de explicar el contexto del fic. Esta nueva serie estará enfocada en historias Jonrya que sean AU (o sea, todas las que escribo, ya que suelo mezclar los libros con la serie, y Jonerys parece ser canon). Si alguno quiere dejar una petición especial, con gusto la haré.
> 
> También, este fic habla un reencuentro, por lo que irá a mi serie destinada exclusivamente a los encuentros de Jon y Arya.
> 
> *Importante*:
> 
> 1- El fic está basado en su mayoría en el libro.  
> 2- Arya jamás fue a Braavos, en cambio navegó directo al Muro (con la moneda que le dio Jaqen)  
> 3- Los Bolton tienen Invernalia, pero Ramsay no se casó con Arya (Jeyne), ni con Sansa (versión Show). Jon todavía muere, pero solo por unir a los salvajes con la guardia.  
> 4- Stannis está vivo (porque tengo una debilidad por los Baratheon, y adoro su personaje en los libros) pero nunca batalló por Invernalia.  
> 5-Si bien este one-shot está basado en el libro, decidí hacer a Arya un poco mayor, por lo que tendría unos 13-14, y la diferencia de edad con Jon sigue siendo la misma que en los libros. También, no hay nada demasiado explícito, y su relación con Jon apenas está comenzando a "florecer" con nuevos sentimientos.

Una vuelta de luna ha pasado ya desde que Jon Snow renació de la mano de las llamas de R'hllor, arrastrado de la oscuridad hacia el frío penetrante de la traición de sus hermanos de la guardia. Lady Melisandre pareció convertirse en su sombra desde entonces, diciendo cuan agradecido debe estar a su Dios rojo, el único y verdadero, por darle una nueva oportunidad.

Jon no lo está.

La sacerdotisa habla de su nueva vida como si fuese algo preciado, una especie de obsequio, pero él lo sabe mejor. No es un regalo lo que obtuvo de su Dios, sino una maldición.

_«Una desgracia que conlleva un costo muy alto.»_

No lo había notado al principio, cuando sus pulmones despertaron envueltos en llamas, obligándolo a jadear y recordar cómo era el volver a respirar. Las únicas señales de advertencia que tuvo fueron las cicatrices que dibujaban la traición en su cuerpo, tan profundas que él mismo creyó que moriría desangrado en pocas horas, pero no hubo ninguna hemorragia, y con cada aliento que daba se hacía más fuerte. Jon recordó haber preguntado a Edd por el color de sus ojos, con su cabeza vagando en pensamientos de seres hechos de hielo y huesos, capaces de engañar a la muerte. Pero su amigo solamente había reído, más aliviado que divertido, asegurándole que sus ojos eran tan normales como siempre.

No fue hasta días después, cuando se encontró a sí mismo peleando con el hecho de que ya no necesitaba comer tan a menudo cómo un hombre común, ni podía hallar el reparo de su mente porque su sueño jamás llegaba. Él escondió sus nuevas necesidades, profundo en su corazón como si fuese el secreto más horroroso, y utilizó su tiempo a solas para decidir qué camino tomaría a continuación.

“¿Dónde irás?”

“Al sur.”  

El sur nunca había sido de su agrado, pero no tenía otro lugar al que ir y no podía luchar contra los Otros junto a hombres en los que no confiaba.

Ya estaba en camino, saliendo de su antigua recámara como lord Comandante, a pesar de las protestas de la sacerdotisa que incluían palabras como _'guerra'_ y _'predestinación'_.

Entonces, todo cambió. 

Un cuerno sonando, el grito de los guardias con órdenes de abrir la puerta, y por primera vez desde que volvió a la vida Jon Snow sintió su corazón latir otra vez. 

Allí, a lomos de un caballo moribundo, Arya Stark se presentó frente a él como las respuestas a sus plegarias para encontrar el camino a seguir.

_«A veces dos caminos diferentes llevan al mismo castillo.»_

Su hermana ya no era esa niña flaca como un palo, todo codos y rodillas, de la que se despidió en Invernalia; en cambio regresó como una mujer crecida, con el pesar del invierno en sus tristes ojos color gris, y el semblante tan serio que la hacía lucir incluso mucho mayor.

Jon fue testigo de su expresión brillando en emoción cuando sus miradas se encontraron, y apenas si tuvo tiempo de correr para atraparla en el aire mientras ella se lanzaba del animal a sus brazos.

Sólo entonces, mientras la sostenía contra su pecho y respiraba su aroma a pino y madera, _a hogar_ , Jon Snow se permitió agradecer a R'hllor por darle el regalo de reunirse con ella una vez más.

Desafortunadamente, la llegada de Arya despertó más intereses que el suyo propio, y apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer que preparen una recámara apropiada para ella cuando se les solicitó la presencia en las estancias del lord Comandante por órdenes de Stannis Baratheon.

“¿Cuántas veces más debo negarme?”

La voz irritada de su hermana rompió con la niebla que lo tenía distendido en sus pensamientos, obligándolo a centrarse en la escena frente a él. Jon la miró de reojo, notando que estaba apretando la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que probablemente debía dolerle, y por un momento le pareció ver sus ojos aguarse con lágrimas sin derramar. 

Estuvo tentado a tomar su mano, sostenerla entre sus brazos como hizo una vez en su niñez, pero sabía que cuando Arya discutía con el rey su temperamento se alteraba; se mantenía erguida como la reina más digna, gruñendo y sin miedo de mostrar sus dientes si se sentía amenazada. Lamentablemente, cada reunión entre ambos terminaba de la misma manera, con el rey masajeando sus sienes y maldiciendo por el dolor de cabeza de tener que lidiar con una dama tan salvaje e insubordinada, y su hermana proliferando amenazas hacia personas que no conocía aún.

“Esto no es una propuesta, lady Stark.”

La piel de Jon se erizó ante la mención del nuevo título de Arya. En su mente, lady Stark tenía el cabello rojizo y ojos azules; un ceño hosco y palabra crueles que cuando no era más que un niño lo llevaron a las lágrimas rápidamente.

“Es una orden.” Stannis continuó, con la voz tan firme como el acero. Cada vez su paciencia se esfumaba más deprisa, y en algunas ocasiones ni siquiera sus intervenciones podían ablandarlo. Aunque quizás eso tenía más que ver con el hecho de que su sacerdotisa parezca tener una predilección por él ahora, proclamando que era igual de importante que su alteza en las guerras por venir.

_«Un golpe a su honor. O celos.»_ Jon no podía decidir cuál definición era la más apropiada.

“Si queréis recuperar el castillo ancestral de vuestra familia, debéis llegar a Invernalia desposada con uno de mis abanderados.” 

“¿Y regresar como una Florent?” Arya dejó salir una risa cargada de ironía, pero sus ojos brillaban con todo tipo de amenazas. Jon temía el día en que un día su hermana las cumpliría a todas y cada una de ellas, mostrando el lobo que llevaba dentro, la bestia que había sido alimentada con rabia mientras vagaba por las Tierras de los Ríos, tratando de llegar a su familia y viéndola morir frente a ella. “Jamás. Soy una Stark de Invernalia, y ningún rey va a cambiar eso.”

Casi se hubiese permitido sonreír antes su declaración, de no ser porque Stannis golpeó la mesa con sus puños, haciéndolo removerse en su asiento.

Jon jamás podría comprender cómo alguien tan joven podría exasperar tanto a un rey.

“Vuestro rey os lo ordena. Os casareis con quién decida, y una vez recupere Invernalia y tenga el apoyo del norte, marchareis a gobernar vuestro castillo.”

“No necesito vuestra ayuda para recuperar Invernalia. Todavía quedan partidarios de Robb, incluidos los nobles que juraron lealtad a la Casa Tully.”

“Haréis lo que os ordeno, o de lo contrario nombraré a cualquier otro como Guardián del Norte, y Señor de Invernalia. Un Umber, o un Karstark.”  

“Debo recordaros que no sois el único con derecho a reinar, alteza.”

Jon abrió los ojos como platos ante la implicación de su declaración, y sus brazos se dirigió a tomarla de la muñeca, pero ella siempre había sido demasiado rápida para él, y antes de que pudiese hacer un movimiento Arya se había levantado de su lugar, con un fuego en sus ojos que jamás había visto. 

_«Esto no puede acabar bien.»_

“Los norteños han escogido a Robb como su rey, y mis lazos sanguíneos son los mismos que los vuestros con Robert Baratheon.”

“¿Cómo osáis a declarar tal insubordinación?” 

“Por todo lo que sé, no soy vuestra súbdita, sino vuestra igual. Hay dos maneras de que regrese a Invernalia. Cómo lady Stark, o cómo reina en el Norte. Escoged cuál os agrada más.”

“¡Soy vuestro rey!”

Los ojos de Stannis destellaban chispas, y el corazón de Jon comenzó a acelerarse ante la visión del hombre rojo en cólera. La imagen de lo que sucedió con el último rey que se atrevió a desafiarlo apareció en su mente, y lo próximo que supo es que estaba de pie, interponiéndose entre su hermana.

“Alteza.”

Quizás fue el tono de voz que usó, o el tinte de desesperación con el que estaba cargada, pero el rey apartó la mirada de Arya para enfocarse en él.

“Permitidme hablar con ella, por favor.”

Stannis Baratheon dudó por un segundo, antes de asentir con el ceño fruncido y acercarse a su lado.

“Sois su medio hermano. La última familia que le queda. Hacedla entrar en razón” a pesar de ser un susurro, él captó la amenaza debajo. “Y no quiero volver a oír acerca de reyes en el Norte.” 

Se retiró de la habitación con pasos resonando con fuerza, y una puerta cerrándose en forma estruendosa. 

“Siete infiernos, Arya.” Maldijo. “¿Pretendes ser _decapitada_ bajo la acusación de traición?” 

No fue hasta que ella dio un paso hacia atrás, tan rápido como si hubiese sido abofeteada, que el cayó en cuenta del trasfondo de sus palabras. Jon quiso extender la mano hacia su hermana, pero pronto el brillo de dolor en sus ojos cambió a la armadura de acero que, lamentablemente, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver.

“Lo siento.” Suspiró.

_«No quiero perderte a ti también, no puedo perderte Arya»_ quiso gritar, tomarla por los hombros y hacerla entrar en razón, pero esta mujer frente a él no era la misma niña que perdonaba cualquier ofensa, con el corazón gentil y cálido de la inocencia. Ella también había cambiado, descubrió hace tiempo, y Jon no sabía cómo tratar con esta nueva Arya, a veces creía que si corazón estaba tan dañado que ni siquiera él podía llegar a este.

Su hermana debió ver el dolor en sus ojos, porque se permitió acercarse unos pasos, los suficientes como para que él pueda finalmente tomarla en sus brazos, y tratar de olvidar todo por unos segundos.

“No lo haré, Jon.” Su voz sonaba tan débil que casi le dolía. “No dejaré que me venda como una yegua de cría. No seré su peón en el juego de tronos.”

Por una vez, no había nada que él pudiese decir para aliviar su inquietud. No era más que un bastardo, ni siquiera el lord Comandante ya, y no podía oponerse a la voluntad de un rey. Pero su lado egoísta, el lado oscuro que había despertado de la muerte junto a él, no quería más que escapar junto a ella, lejos de cualquier posible marido sureño que se la pueda arrebatar.

“Eres una buena jugadora, para no querer entrar al juego.” Le dijo, esperando que su humor pueda lavar la tristeza que sentía. “Jamás vi a Stannis tan enojado. Pero debes tener cuidado, hermana. Es peligroso proclamarse reina en estos tiempos.”

“No quiero ser reina, Jon.” Y él ya lo sabía, por supuesto, pero ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Arya con una corona de bronce y hierro. “Sólo lo dije porque no sabía que más hacer para impedir mi matrimonio.”

Él suspiró suavemente, sin nada que ofrecer para confortarla. Solo su calor, tratando de hacerla sentir segura en sus brazos.

“No vine al Muro por Invernalia.” Arya continuó. “Vine por ti, y no me iré de tu lado.”

Las palabras, promesas que sonaban demasiado dulces para ser verdad, calentaron su corazón y parecieron derretir el invierno que caía fuera.

_«Os he entregado todo. Mi lealtad, mi honor, mi espada y mi vida_ —reclamó a los Dioses, en sus pensamientos— _Pero es suficiente. No os daré a ella, jamás a ella.»_

“Yo tampoco te dejaré.”

Él era un hombre de palabras, y estaba decidido a cumplir esa promesa.

 

*******

Si la bruja roja estaba sorprendida con su visita, no lo dejó ver en su expresión. En cambio, lo invitó a sus aposentos, ofreciéndole una copa de vino.

Jon la rechazó. Su asunto con ella era bastante simple.

“Jugaré a vuestro juego, sacerdotisa, y me enfrentaré a cualquier destino que vuestro Dios tenga preparado para mí.” Prometió. “Pero antes debéis convencer a Stannis de dejar a mi hermana en paz. Arya no se casará, no a menos que ella misma lo decida.”

Una sonrisa asomó en los labios de Melisandre, su expresión de satisfacción iluminada por la luz de las velas, antes de asentir suavemente.

“No os preocupéis, lord Snow.” Susurró, justo cuando él estaba a punto de marcharse. “La boda de lady Stark está muy lejos. Aun así, está escrito. Las llamas me lo han mostrado.”

“¿Y qué te han dicho tus llamas?” No debería haber preguntado, pero las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder detenerlas.

“Una boda en el final del invierno. Y un bebé en primavera, un pequeño con cabello negro y ojos color púrpura, que se convertirá en el significado de paz y armonía entre los reinos.” 

_«Ojos púrpura»_ esas dos palabras parecían burlarse de su tonto corazón, porque al final habría un hombre que la robaría de su lado. Un Dayne, quizás, un espadachín tan legendario como Ser Arthur, que la llevará a Dorne, para vivir el resto de sus días bajo el calor y entre arena y montañas.

En silencio, y con la sensación de que su alma se volvía más pesada, Jon Snow se alejó de la mujer roja.

 

*******

 

Cuándo regresó a su recámara, fue recibido por la vista de su hermana durmiendo en su cama. Con cuidado, tomó asiento a un costado y se permitió admirar el rostro pacífico de Arya.  

Su piel lechosa, y el cabello que ahora debía atarse en finas trenzas porque era demasiado largo y se entrometía cuando ella pretendía entrenar con _aguja_.

Jon sabía que era hermosa, lo había dicho en varias ocasiones cuando era una niña, pero su florecimiento acabó por convertirla en mucho más bonita de lo que jamás imaginó. La forma en que los demás hombres de la guardia la miraban era prueba más que suficiente, al igual que los retorcijones que sufría su estómago cuando eso sucedía.

_«El Castillo Negro no es un lugar para ella»_ pensó con tristeza, pero era lo único que él podía ofrecerle. 

Sus dedos fueron a fundirse en sus mechones de cabello, ahora trenzados y prolijos donde una vez estuvieron enredados, y Arya comenzó a despertar. Fue recibido entonces, con su dulce sonrisa y una mirada cargada de amor, la misma que atesoraba en su corazón, rogando a los dioses para que nunca esté destinada a otro hombre.

_«Bajo está luz, no luce como una mujer florecida, ni como una niña tampoco_ —pensó—. _Bajo esta luz, ella sujeta mi corazón en sus manos sin siquiera saberlo.»_

“¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?” Arya preguntó, con la voz ronca de sueño. “Te extrañé. Los entrenamientos con Tormund no son lo mismo si no estás ahí para ponerte a mi favor.”

Jon sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en el día, mientras besaba dulcemente su frente.

“Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar.”

“¿Se trata de Stannis?”

“No.” Respondió rápido. No quería pensar en eso ahora. “No es nada de lo que preocuparse, pequeño lobo. Stannis puede insistir todo lo que quiera, no permitiré que te cases a la fuerza.”

Fue recompensado con una mirada de sorpresa, a la vez que ella repartía besos a lo largo de todo su rostro como lo hizo una vez de niña.

_«Bajo esta luz, puedo ser tan importante como cualquier gran caballero»_ pensó.

Y cuando uno de esos besos cayó accidentalmente sobre su boca, Jon se dijo a sí mismo que solo era fraternal, tratando de hacer caso omiso a la sensación de su pecho volviéndose más ligero. Lentamente se separó de ella, esperando encontrar un rastro de culpa en sus ojos, pero solo vio la misma mirada de amor y devoción de siempre.

_«Bajo esta luz, yo puedo tener su corazón también.»_


End file.
